Funnyman Boogeyman
Funnyman Boogeyman is a twenty-sixth episode and sixth episode of second season of Best Side Musicals. it is repeats in every episodes. Summary "Boo-ya! Uniqua and Pablo are the Ninja, and they're on the hunt for spooky creatures. But Boogeyman Tyrone isn't spooky—he's hilarious!" Plot ﻿Uniqua and Pablo are in the backyard wearing ninja outfits. They introduce themselves as the Boo Ninja a pair of spooky creature hunters. They tell the viewer that they are about to catch their first creature after singing the song titled "The Boo Ninjas". After, the backyard transforms into a dark city. It is now nighttime. Uniqua and Pablo, driving in their mini-van full of machines and objects used to cause creature hunting to be easier. The Big Black Kitty and Mrs. Cream stop at an abandoned theater. From inside the theater, someone is laughing maniacally. The camera moves to inside the theater, where Tyrone introduces himself as the Boogeyman, who everyone thinks is a spooky creature. He tells the viewer that he is not scary, he is funny and comedic. He sinks down into the stage somehow and is now backstage. There are many items including fake teeth, costumes, and instruments. He shows these to the viewer and turns to a small box. The box, the Boogeyman tells the viewer, is only used when he is in a comedy emergency, in which the audience does not laugh at his other items. He calls the box "the secret box of laughs". He then hears the sound of a van coming to a halt. He knows that visitors are coming and gets ready to make them laugh. From the outside of the theater, Uniqua and Pablo are out of their van with motion sensors. They scan the building with them. Pablo tells Uniqua that there is definitely something scary inside. The two walk into the old theater and look around at the different posters of the Boogeyman performing. They walk deeper into a hall containing many doors in which the performers used to get ready for their show. Uniqua and Pablo run in and out of each door as the Boogeyman does as well, wishing for the others to find him acting. The three sing "Find Me" as the Boogeyman balances a tuba, a bicycle, and a bowl of spaghetti on his head to Abigail. Uniqua and Pablo catch up with the Boogeyman. The bowl of spaghetti falls on Uniqua and Pablo's heads, covering them in tomato sauce. They now think that they have been covered with haunted goo. They run back to their van screaming. The Boogeyman is confused. Back at their van, Uniqua and Pablo grab cameras to take images of the Boogeyman. The Boogeyman now thinks that the two are bringing in cameras to record his performance. He cheers up and looks at the secret box of laughs. He asks himself if he should use it. The Boogeyman refuses, and grabs a purple joke book. He reads through the book, looking for a really funny joke to tell the Boo Crew. He laughs loudly. Uniqua and Pablo, now without the sauce on their heads, have entered the building. They hear the Boogeyman and tell each other that there is definitely a creature inside. Meanwhile, the Boogeyman is in a room with wooden floors. He tells the viewer different jokes from his joke book. Uniqua and Pablo are entering the section of the theater in which a stage is put in front of many seats used for the audience to sit and watch a show. They run on the stage and dash between the curtains. They are backstage. the Boogeyman, in the backstage room, dashes behind chairs to get another item. Uniqua and Pablo begin taking pictures, not aware that the Boogeyman is not in sight. The Boogeyman, inside a bee suit, begins to tell the viewer more jokes. He sinks down into the floor. Uniqua and Pablo appear and take more pictures. They realize that the room is empty. The Boogeyman is shown. He tells the viewer another joke. He sinks down into the floor. Uniqua and Pablo swing down from ropes. They take more pictures, but the Boogeyman is not present. Tyrone appears in a lamp behind the Boo Crew. Uniqua and Pablo turn around and jump at the sight of him, flipping their cameras around. They take another picture, but since their camera was turned, the cameras flash in their eyes. Now they can not see anything . Uniqua and Pablo run from the stage. The Boogeyman, sadly, tries to tell them that they shouldn't go because they didn't get to take an image of him being funny. The Boo Crew run back outside. The pair sings "Catch That Boogeyman". Uniqua takes a circular hoop from the van. She tells Pablo that they will use their creature trap to capture the Boogeyman. They walk back inside the theater. The Boogeyman sees that they are coming back and cheers up. He dashes backstage and looks inside a brown chest for items to make the Boo Crew laugh. He grabs a rubber chicken, a cane, and Pablo's teddy bear, Teddy, to use for his juggling act, he grabs too the secret box of laughs if there was an comedy emergency. Meanwhile, Uniqua and Pablo have set up their trap. They press a button, causing the hoop to generate a purple light, used to trap anything inside of the hoop. The two hear Tyrone coming and run behind some of the red seats near the stage. The Boogeyman slides down a railing on the stage, ready to perform. Pablo tells Uniqua that the Boogeyman will not see them behind the chairs. The Boogeyman tells the viewer that he sees them behind the chairs, thinking that his audience is shy. He begins to juggle. The Boogeyman walks into the trap, and Uniqua tells Pablo to press the button on the trap's remote. Pablo is too late and presses it after the Boogeyman has left the hoop. Uniqua and Pablo watch as the Boogeyman ends his act. When he sees that nobody is clapping or laughing, cricket noises are heard. The Boogeyman brings out a unicycle and begins to juggle on it. He starts to ride and juggle over the staircase on stage. As the Boogeyman rides over the trap multiple times, Uniqua repeatedly presses the remote. She misses him each time. For the big finish, the Boogeyman hops off the unicycle, causing the juggling items to stay in the air. The toys begin to fall. The Boogeyman catches the items in his pocket. He is now inside the trap. Uniqua presses the button, trapping him. The Boogeyman sinks through the floor, foiling Uniqua and Pablo's plan. Uniqua and Pablo hop on stage to bring the hoop back to their van, but the Boogeyman has escaped. He tells them that he is glad they liked the show, seeing them yell "Hooray!". The only problem is, Uniqua and Pablo are not happily cheering about the show. They were glad about the fact that they captured the creature. The Boo Crew is now alarmed. They begin screaming. They yell that the Boogeyman has escaped their trap. Austin is gobsmacked when he hears this. The Boogeyman realizes that they are trying to capture him and that this is a comedy emergency. He brings out the secret box of laughs, pulling out a pair of giant shoes. Uniqua and Pablo laugh and cheer as the Boogeyman sings "Giant Shoes" with the others. Roles * Uniqua: Ninja Uniqua * Pablo: Ninja Pablo * Tyrone: Boogeyman Songs * "The Boo Ninjas" * "Find Me" * "Catch That Boogeyman" * "Giant Shoes" Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Tap Dancing episodes Category:Repeating Episodes Category:Halloween Boo! episodes Category:Episodes